It's not love!
by Southern Things
Summary: TRADUCTION de phoenixmaiden20 Je ne suis pas amoureux de Harry Potter! Yaoi HPTR.


_**NdA**__** (phoenixmaiden20)**_

**Rating:**M

**Diclaimer: **Je n'ai pas créé Harry Potter. Si c'était le cas, il y aurait plus de yaoi !

**Warning:**Il s'agit d'un slash (Harry P. /Tom R. Jr), donc si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin !

_C'est mon premier slash, alors soyez indulgent(e)s ! _

**HP/TR-HP/TR-HP/TR**

_**NdT (Hope and Joke)**_

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter et tous les personnages qui l'accompagnent ne m'appartiennent pas, il sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling. Comme vous avez pu le voir, cet écrit n'est pas de moi, non plus, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

Il s'agit, donc, d'un tout récent OS de Phoenixmaiden20, dont vous trouverez le lien original parmi mes favoris, au titre « It's not love ! ».

**PS : **Quoi qu'il s'agisse d'un OS, je le posterai en plusieurs parties, puisqu'il est assez long et qu'il sagit de ma première traduction. Enjoy !

**HP/TR-HP/TR-HP/TR**

"discours normal"

_Réflexions_

**'Fourchelangue'**

**HP/TR-HP/TR-HP/TR **

**It's not love!** **Ce n'est PAS de l'amour!** _(It's not love !)_

Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Voldemort n'était pas amoureux. Je répète : il ne l'était PAS!

Un Dark Lord ne connaît pas l'amour.

C'était donc impossible, inouïe et totalement ridicule! Et pourtant, pourtant……

La tête baissée, il fixait le jeune homme paisiblement endormi sur son lit. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient étalés sur l'oreiller, ses longs cils sombres reposaient sur ses joues pâles _(1),_ et ses tendres lèvres roses étaient légèrement entrouvertes dans le sommeil du garçon, ignorant totalement le danger qu'il encourait.

Tom secoua la tête violemment. NON! Il n'était pas amoureux de Harry Potter. Absolument pas. Le garçon était sa bête noire depuis de nombreuses années. Rien de plus.

Pour quelqu'un de si apprécié et protégé, il avait été étonnamment facile de capturer Potter sans alerter l'Ordre du Phénix. Oh oui ! Ils étaient certainement tous en train de tourner en rond comme des poulets sans tête _(2)_, à présent, se demandant où pouvait bien être leur Sauveur.

I rit. C'était bien fait pour eux !

Il caressa amoureusement sa baguette. Oui. Quand Potter se réveillerait, il mourrait. Oh comme il avait hâte de voir ces yeux verts se creuser de peur et de désespoir quand il se rendrait compte qu'il prisonnier de son pire ennemi, sans aucun moyen de s'échapper ! Son précieux Ordre ne pourrait pas le sauver, cette fois-ci. Et la colère. Oui, la colère. Celle qui viendrait sûrement assombrir ces beaux yeux verts, froncer cet adorable nez, laisser entrevoir des dents blanches tandis qu'il le supplierait de…

Non! Il devait arrêter, maintenant ! Harry Potter était un obstacle gênant, un obstacle! Pas un _amant _potentiel. Perdu dans ses pensées, il laissait courir ses mains sur la peau de porcelaine.

Tom secoua la tête de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées en présence de son ennemi, même s'il le trouvait _un peu_ attirant.

Il regarda un peu plus attentivement le lit et sourit largement en voyant le petit corps s'éveiller lentement. Puis le Vert rencontra le Rouge.

"Bonjour Harry. Comme c'est généreux de ta part, de te joindre à moi. "

Harry sortait du plus agréable rêve qu'il ait fait depuis bien longtemps. Il se souvenait d'un homme aux cheveux sombres et à la peau douce, d'un corps musclé et de longues mains pâles et fines courrant le long de son corps. Et là où ces mains étaient allées, des lèvres avaient suivi. Ô Dieu, quelles lèvres! Son mystérieux homme, comme Harry l'appelait maintenant, avait des lèvres de dieu. Elles avaient embrassé, léché, sucé chaque parcelle de son corps, et bien des endroits dont Harry ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. _Il_ les avait trouvés. Harry se sentait si bien! Il aurait voulu que ce rêve ne prenne jamais fin. Mais cela commençait juste à être _vraiment _bon lorsque le garçon se réveillé, douloureusement excité.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. En s'étirant, il remarque que les draps étaient en soie. Il était impossible que son oncle et sa tante le laissent s'approcher du moindre vêtement de soie, à plus forte raison y dormir ! Le lit était d'ailleurs beaucoup plus grand que le sien. Il était bien, mais restait cependant conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas.

En ouvrant les yeux, Harry rencontra le regard de son pire ennemi - _Oh merde!_

Ses yeux sondèrent les moindres recoins de la pièce à toute vitesse. Celle-ci ne ressemblait absolument pas à sa chambre de Privet Drive. La pièce avait été richement décorée avec plusieurs éléments anciens et nouveaux. Elle était large et spacieuse, contrairement au placard exigu qui lui servait autrefois de chambre. La tapisserie était de couleur verte et argent - _Quelle ironie! _- et les rideaux d'un vert foncé, comme les draps de soie qui le recouvraient. Il y avait un divan confortable appuyé contre le mur et un foyer au sein duquel crépitait un feu dégageant une agréable chaleur dans un coin de la salle. Une armoire et buffet fait de l'acajou se trouvaient à l'autre coin de la pièce et une bibliothèque était installée près de la fenêtre, remplie d'anciens livres de grande valeur.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la double porte située à 20 bons pieds de lui, et sur le psychopathe qui se tenant juste devant elle - _Merde ! Que dois-je faire ? -._

"Bonjour Harry. Comme c'est généreux de ta part de te joindre moi", dit doucement Voldemort, attirant ainsi l'attention de Harry.

"Voldemort," siffla Harry à voix basse.

**HP/TR-HP/TR-HP/TR**

- (1) _NdT : hum…pas bien compris cette phrase. En traduisant tel quel ça donnait « des joues bronzées encore pâles »…J'ai modifié vu que ça se contredisait._

– (2) _C'est l'expression utilisée par l'auteur ! Je l'ai trouvée marrante alors je n'ai pas cherché l'équivalent…_

Alors alors, cette première partie?


End file.
